The Locomotion Interruption
"The Locomotion Interruption" is the first episode of the eighth season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air September 22, 2014. Summary Amy and Leonard drive to Arizona to pick up Sheldon because he had been robbed. Penny has a job interview at Bernadette's company as a pharmaceutical rep. Stuart isn't moving out of Howard's mother's house. Extended Plot Sheldon is at the train station with no pants looking disheveled after being robbed. He tries to tell random people that he is a physicist and that he is not crazy though everybody he meets thinks he is. Penny with her new short haircut is doing yoga in apartment 4A as Leonard says good morning to her. He gets a call from Sheldon at an Arizona police station and asks Leonard to come and get him. Penny can't come with him because she has a job interview, so Leonard reluctantly takes Amy with him. Howard is taking]] Raj to work explaining that [[Stuart is supposed to be moving out of his mother's house and complaining how chummy they had gotten. Amy and Leonard are now driving to get Sheldon and she is peeved that Leonard got called instead of her. At the police station, Sheldon inquires about his stolen possessions and lectures the officer on Sherlock Holmes. Penny is with Bernadette just prior to her interview, tries to discuss Penny's good points and can only come up that she is cute and funny. Penny is nervous since she hasn't had a job interview since she had to do a bikini car wash. Bernadette tells her to not mention that and that the only thing she might be qualified to do is work in a "sitting-around-in-your-yoga-pants-doing-nothing-factory?” (in her Mrs. Wolowitz voice). Howard and Raj enter are at his mother's house and they learn that Stuart plans on living there even though his care taker job is completed. He has no other place to go. Stuart is acting like Howard's father and Raj is still seeing Emily. Sheldon is still grilling the officer about finding his stuff. Amy and Leonard show up. Sheldon hugs Leonard and wants to know why Amy came. Amy complains that she just drove six hours to help him out and asks if there is anything he is going to tell her. Sheldon can't say it in front of the officer which causes her to smile. He whispers to her "shotgun" meaning he wants to ride in the front seat going back. Penny is at her interview as a pharmaceutical rep and keeps explaining that she likes people. As to previous job experience, she convinced large customers to order cheesecake; one that even had an insulin pump. The interviewer has an insulin pump. Penny tells her to stay away from cheesecake. On the way back, Sheldon explains that he saw the whole country, but never left any of the train stations. Howard is unhappy about a man of 30, though Stuart is really 45, living with his mother. When he calls her, the answering machine has a message from both Stuart and his mother on it. During the interview, Penny is asked how she would suggest someone switch from their competitor to them. She tells her that she could offer them a bikini car wash. Penny realizes that she is wasting her time, but doesn't want Bernadette to know she failed at the interview because she’s scared of her. So is the interviewer and they bond over this fear of her even mimicking her voice. Driving back, Sheldon is explaining about the types of catsup he found at varous hot dog stands, while Amy wants to know why he called Leonard instead of her. Sheldon wants to have a private moment with Leonard and asks Amy to cover her ears. He then claims to want to have coitus with her just to see if she can hear him. Sheldon didn't want to call Amy because he didn't want her to know that he couldn't make it on his own. (And Amy's alternative to that was to have them move in together.) Leonard tells him that Sheldon should tell her. He does and Amy replies that she knows he is not perfect and that she is fine with that. In another private moment, Sheldon tells Leonard that Amy just hurt his feelings and he wants to break up with her. At Howard and Bernadette's, Howard is missing Sheldon. Bernadette also says that Penny got the job because her boss really likes her. Stuart shows up and they start arguing. Howard tells him that he is not his father and that Bernadette is his mother which he quickly corrects as his wife. Stuart wants him to apologize. Walking up the stairs, Sheldon says that he can't tell people that he failed at his cross-country trip. Amy tells him to consider it as an adventure which appeases Sheldon. He feels recharged and that he can face any changes until he finds that Penny had cut her hair. He runs off. Leonard sends Penny to fetch him since he had just driven six hours to do that. Penny is kind of exasperated and goes after him. Finally Sheldon is showing Leonard and Penny the pictures he had taken including those of a train bathroom he had visited and the Imodium he took so he wouldn’t have to use the toilet. Then he talks about how he almost died in a fire in Des Moines, but he stayed put, and that’s when the Imodium gave out. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the interruption of Sheldon's soul-searching train trip. *Taping date: August 12, 2014. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBA *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx September, 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on September, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. *The start of the new season was threatened by the salary demands of the main three actors. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Kaley, Jim and Johnny earn their first million dollar salary each. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Placeholder Scav11.jpg|Who is that strange dude in the first photo? {Photo stub} References * - Taping Report by TheShamyShipper Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Season premiere Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Time passes during summer hiatus - 6 weeks Category:Trains